


Peacock-Kun...What are You Doing B-Baka?

by obliviion



Category: peacock-kun
Genre: AH YES, F/M, I REGRET THIS SO MUCH, hey me and a friend made this based off a peacock pokemon, it's all satire, its 3am what do you expect, no i dont know why i did this either, of sexy peacock-kun with a british accent, peacock-kun what are you doing b-baka, this fic is the reason why my parents don't love me, we saw this smug ass pokemon and went, we shall make a satire fic, who fucked y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviion/pseuds/obliviion
Summary: Peacock-Kun is sooo sexy! Y/N just hates her boring life and wishes someone would come help her! And one day Peacock-Kun comes to sweep her away!no. im not mentally stable. why do you ask?send help please, i hate it here god why did i do thisdo you think its time to meet with my therapist again? i do
Relationships: peacock-kun x y/n
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Peacock-Kun...What are You Doing B-Baka?

**Author's Note:**

> hey bug if you're reading this enjoy the fucking monstrosity we made ily and your 3am ramblings /p

Y/n was a quirky girl. She listened to bands such as Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Set it Off and Imagine Dragons, and wore black hoodies. Other girls listened to gross Tailored Swifty or whatever. 

One day Y/N was taking her little brother Timmy to the park because her mom forced her. She always forced Y/N to go places when she wanted to hang out with her friends! Nobody understood her.

As she sat there watching her brother play she thought about how much she hated him, all he did was take up space. Children in general were disgusting.

As if her wildest dreams came true, out of nowhere, a handsome, smug feathered peacock came strutting onto the playground!! And with a great sweep of his wing, he used his special move Ultimate Flashy Wipeout to kill all the kids!! Including her brother, but Y/N didn’t really care because all he did was steal the spotlight.

“Hello, Y/N,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes smugly, and Y/N nearly melted. “I am Chuck Peacock, but you may call me…” he leaned in “…peacock-kun.”

She gasped at the handsome peacock, and as if he could sense her love he leaned in and kissed her. Some of the parents started screaming but she and peacock-kun didn’t care because they were destined to be together forever! He took her home and he made out with Y/N against the mcdonald’s play area and everyone was so mad they threw rocks, but Y/N didn’t care because peacock-kun was so amazing.

Y/N loved peacock-kun’s sexy british accent so much! He pinned her up against the wall and licked her ear. “P-Peacock-Kun….what are you doing b-baka?” Y/N squeaked. “Don’t worry darling,” he purred in his sexy british accent. Just as he was about to kiss her the door was broken down. “Chuck Peacock!” someone exclaimed. “Who are you?!” Y/N gasped but peacock-kun only said “Don’t worry, I’m a mafia leader and these are people from the mafia who check in with me because I run a gang.”

“Oh my god!! That is sooo sexy of you to run a gang hahaahaha” y/n said. “well big scary mafia man can you please leave us alone so we can have babies?” so the mafia man left and y/n and sexy peacock-kun had babies and lived together happily and she loved his sexy british accent the end!!

**Author's Note:**

> i will not apologise for anything. this all satire, and i hate it so much. btw peacock-kun is based off a fUCKING PEACOCK POKEMON. i dont think im mentally stable


End file.
